Phantom's Lover Phantom of the Opera Oneshot
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: Kristina is Christine's friend and when they find the phantom he is forcing one of them to stay behind. Roaul doesn't like the idea but agrees to it as long as he can have Christine.


_**Phantom's Lover ~*A Phantom of the Opera one-shot*~**_

(I had to change the lyrics to match my character; however, I recommend that if you haven't listen to the song you should; it is amazing! Hope you like! Rate/message if you want)

"I will take her place," I whispered as quiet as possible.

Both men turned away from their brawl and looked at me. I glanced towards the ground so I wouldn't see the disgrace, or blood, Raoul had on his face. I knew something had to be done before both men slaughter each other.

"Kristina, you don't know what you are doing." Christine murmured back. I looked into the phantom's eyes and saw that he was also not anticipating my outburst. I turned and gaped into Christine's eyes and began to sing:

_No second thoughts_

_I__'ve decided, decided..._

_Past the point of no return, _

_One my stay behind_

_For us to all live_

_So for you both_

_My life, I am to give_

The phantom released his sword, astonished at my voice; innocent sounding. I will admit I can sing but not as respectable as Christine. She had the most pure, spirit-lifting voice and everyone knew this, even Carlotta.

Christine rushed over and embraced me, "I will not let you do this for me."

I smiled, "You are meant to be with Raoul and anyone with eyes can grasp this. I, however, have nothing. I must do this."

Raoul, taking the opportunity and the phantom's affection for music, tripped the phantom into the water and held his sword at the phantom's throat.

"There is another way," he hissed, death clouding his eyes.

I ran in between both Raoul and the phantom, "If you murder this man you will be no better than him."

I took a peek at Christine as she dashed to stand by Raoul. In her eyes I could see tears start to take shape as she, too, knew there was no other option. Christine seized his arm, "Kristina is right, Raoul."

She turned towards me and hugged me again, "I owe you so much."

I choked back tears, "You would do the same for me." She then turned to the phantom, "Don't you dare harm her."

With that said she turned towards the boat. Raoul assisted Christine in as the Phantom walked over towards his organ. I watched as the slowly glided across the misty river till there was nothing left.

"You might as well look around," I said to myself, "You'll going to be residing here." I began glancing around while the phantom began to play:

_Wandering child_

_So unbound_

_So cheerful_

_Never to hear my music_

_Kind, new, child_

_So confused_

_So feeble_

_Gifted with my music_

His voice was husky, dark, yet depressing and exquisite. I stared back into the misty, glossy, lake. The only light were candles, placed around the labyrinth. My new home; the watery labyrinth discovered underneath the Opéra Populaire; hidden away from the light of the world.

_Phantom that haunts_

_For endless longings _

_Echoing sadness_

_In whispers_

_Yearning to feel_

_So loved,_

_So desired_

_Craving to be_

_Accepted_

I didn't realize that while I was singing I had begun to walk towards him. I was in a trance; not able to hinder my movement. He finished playing and studied me. I came to a halt only a few feet away from him. Placing my hand out, he grabbed it and rose. I pulled him closer to me, placing my hand on his face.

I started outlining, with my fingers, over his eyebrows and cheeks, examining his face. He wore a white mask, covering most of the right side of his gorgeous face. I felt as though I had seen him before; in my visions; dreams.

"You are _**him**_ aren't you?" I asked, reading his eyes.

"Him, who," he whispered, helplessness shining in his deep blue eyes.

"The angel of music," I breathed.

He sighed, "I'm known by that name, yes."

"What is your **real** name," I asked, still tracing his face.

"Erik," he sighed.

We stayed there for what felt like hours, but being mere seconds. I started tracing his mask, getting gasps from him.

"Why are you frightened," I asked, looking away from his eye and closer to the mask. He refused to reply so I decided to do the unthinkable. I yanked the mask off as quickly as possible.

"DAMN YOU," He screamed, covering the right side of his face. He turned his back towards me and walked away, cussing at himself in the mirror.

"Is this what you wanted to see," he asked rotating his body towards me.

"Yes," I exhaled as I walked closer to him. Erik felt exposed, naked in front of me. As I traced his scars he closed his eye, savoring the feeling. I felt him shiver under my touch as I pulled his face closer to mine.

"What happened," I asked, questioning like a modest child.

He sighed, grabbed my hand and led me towards the bed. He then placed me down on it and kneeled in front of me.

"Nothing happened to me. I was born like this. I have always been this ogre kneeling before you." He lowered his head, ashamed.

I fought for breath, "You are no monster in my eyes." I brought his eyes back up towards mine, "You are only human."

"I am too a monster; I've killed!" He shouted, causing me to flinch.

"Still human, not a monster," I barley whispered. "I don't care what you did before now."

He chuckled, unenthusiastically, "Why would you not worry about my past?"

I blushed, not wanting to say that I found him fascinating and that he was the one who I dreamt about ever since Christine told me about her angel of music. I myself have heard a ghostly voice now and then in her room but never knew what it had come from till now.

"Kristina," he asked, waiting for an answer still.

I gave in, "You have a marvelous gift. That voice of yours is magnificent and you are a gifted teacher. I love-" I couldn't complete my sentence.

"You love the **thought** of me," he presumed. "You do not love me though."

He then went to get up and walk back towards the organ when I captured his hand and pulled him towards me. He descended on top of me, confining me between his body and the bed. I felt his strength, as he held his body over mine.

I reddened, "I was going to say that I love you, for you." He smirked, giving his face an angelic look.

"You should smile more," I started, "Brings out your dazzling face."

With that said his lips were on mine. The kiss was brief and innocent; both of us unsure of love, romance, and lack of kissing. When the kiss ended, he pulled away, helping me sit up next to him.

"I cannot keep you here as my prisoner. You are free to go," he began. This was not a surprise for I had a feeling it was to come.

"I thank you for the proposal but pass none the less." I grabbed his hand, "I would prefer to stay with you if you will permit me."

He then leaned down towards my hand, "For you I would allow anything," he confirmed as he kissed my hand.

"Then get rid of your mask," I asked, "It only conceals your true beauty."

He thought about it for a minute or two before saying, "If you wish for me to then I will. All I want is for your contentment."

I pulled him towards the misty lake and stood by his side as he gazed at the mask.

"Goodbye old friend." He then tossed it into the water. We watched as it gradually sank into the darkness of its watery grave.

Turning towards him I kissed his damaged face, "That was very bold of you Erik." He smiled and took hold of my waist, "I have the phantom's lover to thank."

With that said he pulled me as close as possible, my body connecting his like one puzzle piece to another. He leaned his face in close to mine. My lips were locked in a passionate kiss with the talented, phantom of the opera.


End file.
